rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
A Disappearance Trick
Main Article: Events Have you ever been interested in how magicians get ready for their performance? What secrets are hidden in all those magic boxes? How does a rabbit end up in the hat, and how do they swallow swords? Today we have a chance to learn some of these secrets. Mr. D'Arc knows a lot about tricks and stunts. He really wants to unravel Illusionist Tosko's secrets and call his bluff. Unloaded Bomb Butler Alfred: Where can we find a sapper to unload the bomb? May you be able to do it by yourself? Might someone agree to assist you? You must act fast! * Get 3 Pliers from Mr. D'Arc * Get 3 Penknives from Mr. D'Arc * Assemble the Unloaded Bomb Butler Alfred: Phew! We can take a breath! Now we need to understand who has tried to copy Magician Tosko's trick and why the bomb appeared at our place rather than on an illusionist's stage. Trick Scheme Martha the Maid: Mr. D'Arc knows much about tricks and stunts. Perhaps he will help you unravel the secrets of unprincipled Illusionist Tosko. In any case, he will be happy to hear that you know where his sister, who vanished during the performance, is. * Get 3 Magic Wand from Mr. D'Arc * Get 3 Magic Mirror from Mr. D'Arc * Assemble the Trick Scheme Butler Alfred: We have learned a lot about Illusionist Tosko. But his main mystery still remains secret - how things and people, disappearing on the stage, were transferred to other places and in other times. Dislocation Model Melissa: At some point in his career Tosko understood that he could get rid of his enemies arranging their disappearance. Mr. D'Arc's sister disappeared in that way. And then he himself ended up at our place. Build the Dislocation Model to solve the illusionist's main secret. * Get 3 Magician's Card from Mr. D'Arc * Get 3 Casket with a Secret from Mr. D'Arc * Assemble the Dislocation Model Melissa: The last doubts have vanished! Now I am sure that Illusionist Tosko used portals to dislocate things and people, making them disappear during the performances. These tricks only seem innocent. They can be very dangerous! Pure Plagiarism Melissa: We can use the portal, left after Illusionist Tosko's "tricks" to return Mr. D'Arc in his time. Now he knows his rival's secret and hopefully, will be able to return his sister. Get a silk veil to copy Tosko's trick. * Get 35 Veil with Stars from Mr. D'Arc Melissa: The magician's veil will allow us to copy Tosko's trick. We will arrange a "magical" disappearance - and will be on the other side of the portal - on the stage, where the illusionist's performance took place. Special Effect Melissa: Illusionist Tosko likes to use special effects in his performances: pyrotechnics, confetti. And he developed a special powder, sparkling brightly in the air, for the tricks with disappearances. * Get 35 Sparkling Powder from Mr. D'Arc at your neighbors' places Melissa: You could be a great illusionist! And acting as a team, we could compete with the world stars of this genre! Magic Screen Melissa: It's time to finish the job! Combine magician's dexterity and portal technology to replicate Tosko's trick with a person's dislocation. * Get 3 Velvet Garter from Mr. D'Arc * Get 3 Pearl Beads from Mr. D'Arc * Assemble the Magic Screen Melissa: Is it a success? Yes! It's time to put an end to Illusionist Tosko's tricks. He has played too long. How many people have disappeared during his performances? Where are they now? Are they alive? An Access to the Records Melissa: It is quite expected that Tosko met dragons while arranging tricks with the portals. He made friends with one of them. And now this dragon is guarding his particularly valuable records. Only you can access them! * Organize and expedition and feed the Dragon Gurfaski * Search the Magician's Stage (see there for further quests) Melissa: I don't doubt that you can solve the problem with the dragon. Have you found the illusionist's records? No? Where could they be? Reward: Magician's Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 150 , 20 * : 7 *Charges: 10 randoms *Expedition items: 5 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 *Dragon Food: 5 *Trophy: On Stage * : 20,000 * : 2,000